Many power circuits are arranged on a motherboard of a computer for providing voltages and currents to a CPU. All power circuits operate when the computer is powered on, but only one power circuit operates when the computer is in a standby mode. Different power circuits provide different voltages and currents to the CPU when the motherboard operates at different states.